Accumulation of ice on aircraft surfaces is a threat to aircraft safety. Even a small amount of ice accumulation on, for example, a leading edge of a surface of an aircraft aerodynamic device (e.g., a wing) can have significant impacts on the lift and drag characteristics of the aircraft. Accordingly, aircraft will often contain anti-icing and/or deicing systems that are used to prevent or combat the formation of ice. While conventional ice detection systems are designed to accumulate, detect, and alert the pilot and/or crew to ice accretion at essentially the same time that wings, engine inlets, and/or other leading edge surfaces accumulate ice, there may be conditions where the leading edge surfaces may accrete ice, but the detection systems do not under the same conditions, leading to undetected ice formation. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in ice detection systems to fully cover all situations where ice may accrete on leading edge surfaces.